Britiizpeyt
by Phoniex32
Summary: The name dragonborn means a great deal of honor to many a Nord. When the last dragonborn is revealed, they didn't expect a woman that barely knows how to keep out of trouble or how to survive in the wilderness of Skyrim. But in her blood runs that of a long lost line. Out of the shadows comes a Noiral Septim. Her thuum thunders through the sky, telling all the Septims aren't gone.H


**_Britiizpeyt, Rein Fah Fassnu Jul!_**

**_(Beautiful Ice Rose, Roar for Fearless Mortals!)_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_This is about a Noiral, raised by Thalmor. I don't own the mods I mention nor do I own Skyrim. That belongs to Bethesda. I am just a fan of their work._**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Bri, get your lazy ass up this minute!"_

_Shouted my surrogate mother. I never knew why I was adopted by high elves, much less the Thalmor. I am currently nine years old and yet my mother curses like a sailor. My full name is Britiizpeyt. My parents refuse to call me by my full name and much less acknowledge that I have a full name. They just call me Bri._

_The muffled screams from the dungeon kept me up late last night and my mother expects me to rise early to get my lessons done. My father is constantly busy as he is head of the Thalmor and my mother works with him. They aren't married and yet they had a kid together some hundred years ago. Protective older brother, overly protective of me when I am out in town. _

_We reside Summerset isle as the head of the Thalmor must be close to the council. A bunch of uptight idiots that think other races are inferior to them. Yet here I am, a being from an inferior race, being raised by Thalmor members. Oh what fun my life is going to be today…_

-Memory end-

'_My life sucks. I really hate when I get into situations that scream, DON'T GET INVOLVED and what do I do? I get involved. I shouldn't have listened to brother about his adventures in Skyrim and stayed in summerset isle. Instead I find myself in a possible situation that could get me killed. My mother swore that I get into all sorts of trouble, even if they could be cleaned up by others, and I had to get my hands dirty. I bet my brother is running around home like a chicken, screaming where I am at. Father would be sending out couriers to all Thalmor embassies to see if the Thalmor in the other countries could find me.'_

I thought as I sat in a wagon filled with soldiers. Mostly two soldiers and a thief. The one with a gag over his mouth must be someone important as he was dressed fairly fancy. He had sandy brown hair and very harsh eyes. I could tell he wasn't ecstatic about this situation and neither was I. In fact I was pissed about this situation. Normally imperials stay clear from me since I had a high elf with me, my overly protective brother always wanted me to stay safe. And said high elf was dead thanks to these guys but no thanks to me for getting us into trouble.

"Hey you're awake."

I look to the blond Stormcloak. He didn't look bad on the eyes but my overly protective father and brother would've wanted me to marry someone of _their_ standard. Not some back water hick that has no aristocratic family backing. Yeah, they are that protective of me.

The rest of the wagon ride was talking between the blond and the thief. The blond even told the thief to hold his tongue for his was talking to Skyrim's 'true' high king. That statement got a roll of my eyes. I didn't care if he was the 'true' high king of Skyrim, he could stuff it up his ass. Then when I heard them talk about Sovngarde that got my attention. I instantly knew that this would end badly for me.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Ulfric couldn't believe when he was going to be killed. He was fighting to free Skyrim, his home. The woman that sat next to him had hair that almost looked like it was made of snow but then he thought of the battle. The same woman had come charging in, with a high elf not far behind her, and began to fight with them. Badly at that as well. It looked like she couldn't handle a sword, much less a weapon. Of course he had taken care of the high elf but he caught the name of the woman as the elf died. Bri. The elf called her lady Bri.

He wanted to know why the high elf called her Lady and why she was traveling with a high elf in the first place. The woman herself had strange runes that often shifted as she seemed lost in thought most of the way. It screamed of something he heard from scouts that went near the forests of Kynesgrove. He then heard Ralof talking to the horse thief about where he was from and knew Sovngarde awaits him. He would die a traitor's death in the eyes of the empire and said empire would continue to suffer from the Thalmor.

The woman had no way of knowing what would happen to her. In a way he pitied her and at the same time hated her. Hated her for getting him in this situation and pitied her as she was going to die. But he heard her start to hum. It sounded…lovely but he didn't want to know what she was humming for. Then he remembered the tune, the dragonborn comes.

How did she know of an ancient Nordic song that when she wasn't even Nordic? The more he looked at her, the more he saw a kinswoman in her. Questions swirled inside his head but he dismissed the questions. He would find answers to those questions but not here and now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once the wagon entered Helgen, I lowered my head as the blond said something about the Thalmor ambassador being in on their capture. For me, I was rounded up with them since the imperials thought I was in league with the Stormcloaks. I thought they needed help so I helped. Yet it ended up with me being captured and about to get my head chopped off. What a way to go to end my life.

We all got out of the wagon when it stopped. Everyone was being called by their name and I was thinking fast. If I said Bri, I would be home free and able to go about my merry way, but my parents would be alerted to what I did and I would get an ass chewing. If I said my full name, I would be able to get by without trouble but I would get my head chopped off. Hell no one knew my full name outside the family and even they refused to say it. Saying it was so 'bland', so they went with Bri. I was going to use my full name and be done with it.

"Who are you?"

The imperial man said with a list in hand. I smiled, knowing my adopted parents were going to be pissed at the empire if I was killed. With my opinion set, I wouldn't return home. Too hot there and this land felt like home already.

"Britiizpeyt and Nord."

I said with a smile. I knew something was going to happen but for the woman next to him to snort made me frown slightly. My name wasn't that bad. Hell some people had even worse names than me.

"Your name, Nord."

"I said my name. It was what I was given and it will be what I take to Sovngarde with me."

"Then follow the captain."

I nodded before following the captain, the woman who snorted. I instantly didn't like her but it didn't matter now. I was going to walk with my primordial spirit in Sovngarde soon. My spirit felt my thoughts and he shifted, causing the runes to shift with them. Yes I said he. My spirit is unique in terms of Noiral. How I know of my people? Easy, my primordial spirit told me of them and had taught me in secret so I could be ready for what is to come. I just didn't know what he meant but I would face it head on.

General Tulius began his speech on how Ulfric betrayed the empire and blabbed his crimes. I was never one for the public. A nice book was all I needed since I wasn't one for politics. A faint roar caught everyone's attention and gave my primordial spirit a reason to growl. It also made my runes shift again. General Tulius scoffed it off, saying it was nothing. Really? You have to say that it was nothing?

The woman told a priestess to give us our last rites, I tuned her out a little. I never did understand why my adopted family hated Talos worship but I worshipped him though I didn't have an amulet. It was a dagger that bore the sign of Talos that I kept on me at all times. The sheath was pure white so I hid it in my hair. Yes I have a dagger hidden in my hair.

A man interrupted her while she was giving the last rites and she got miffed by it. I bet she didn't like being interrupted while giving last rites to prisoners. He soon had his head in position and he scoffed the imperials.

"My ancestors are smiling at me imperials. Can you say the same?"

Then his head was cut off. Many gasped but I grimaced. I heard one woman say something about imperials being bastards while others agreed with the beheading. Ralof gave a little elegy about him, just a few words.

"Next the Nord in the rags!"

My eyes went wide. Does my life really have to end here? I have yet to have kids, or even adopt some. I could see my father's and brother's face as they hear the news of my death. Anger, pure anger at what the idiots did to me for not recognizing me. That and I didn't have a form of identification on me that would say where I was from.

I walked up to the chopping block with a blank look on my face. I rather face death and at least have some kind of relief in the end. Then I got a curious thought. If I die, that would mean my primordial spirit would be lose. If that happened, he will take matters into his own hands. But then who would give him rest if I die? Every Noiral before me with him has been in a way absorbed by him so he could continue to be on Nirn.

My thoughts of my primordial spirit stopped when I saw something come out of the clouds. It was huge and as black as the blackest night. Eyes as red as blood. I felt its power from where I was and it felt so familiar to my primordial spirit's power but far more corrupted than his. It felt so sickening to me and I felt my body react to it. But I stopped the bile from coming up and it shouted.

I heard words while others heard a roar. Someone shouted dragon and I knew that I was in deep shit. I rolled off the chopping block and saw Ralof crouched. He had his hands unbound and I felt the dragon's corrupted power all around me. He didn't need to tell me where to go. I ran for the open door and once inside I went to one step and sat down. My body was reacting to the corrupted power of the dragon and it wasn't easy for me. I was use to the raw power of my primordial spirit but this was a corrupted version of it. Just so vile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ulfric saw the woman panting and looked away when she wretched up bile. Something had set her off and it made her body react violently to it. He felt the dragon's power and knew this was no ordinary dragon. He was attuned to the Voice but not as much as the greybeards were. She must have felt the dragon's power too but in more doses than he had. Or her body attuned to it and he didn't know. Whatever it was, she wasn't in the best of shape to keep moving.

"We need to move, now!"

He said as Ralof helped the woman, Britiizpeyt, up and through the tower. He would follow them soon. He heard the woman groan as Ralof helped her but he could only help her so far. She must have jumped when he went running up there to see her slowly walking through the gap in the inn.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

-Time skip, after getting out of caves and Helgen-

I never want to be near that dragon again. It was so corrupted with power that it sent any spirit into a frenzy. Either to fight it or flee. All spirits choose to flee the area and I felt the despair of the lingering emotions of the spirits that had departed to find safer ground to rest in. I didn't need a compass, I just followed the lingering emotions till I came upon a mound. It was small to anyone's eye but not a Noiral. A Noiral saw a spirit's village and I knew what I had to do.

I began the song of the tale of tongues as I felt my primordial spirit join. He wanted the spirits to know that there was no harm here anymore and it was safe to come back home. I knew the spirits were often wild by their nature as they often felt the races of mer and men were so ignorant of those around them. Only the Noiral were the gap between the races of mer and man to the spirits. Hence why a Noiral held a spirit within them.

I felt the spirits begin to dance and become visible to normal eyes. I felt them wanting me to dance with them and I obliged. The spirits of the wind played with my hair while the spirits of earth sprang forth flowers at my feet. The emotions of the spirits were infectious and I laughed. I didn't care what I was wearing, the spirits were happy and so was I. But it had to come to an end. The spirits returned to their homes in the mound and I heard the voice of them. They thanked me for calling them back.

I saw one spirit, a wolf, sitting by the mound. I smiled before patting her on the head. She barked before disappearing. I knew where she went and would gladly call for her aid in the future.

"Now, let's go see your sister Ralof."

I said as I turned to see him with wide eyes. He gaped before holding his hands up and walked back to the road. I followed and felt the spirits sadden. No Noiral would want to help spirits unless it was for having a spirit bound to them. I looked at the sky and felt the winds change. My journey was bound to get much more interesting.


End file.
